The Only One
by Kapten Skylar
Summary: Marahlah padaku karena memang begitu seharusnya, karena memang begitu pantasnya. Semua hal semakin menghimpit dadaku ketika menemukan buku dengan kalimat berjudul Only One. Ini adalah kisah bobrok dari seorang Pria./Warning inside.


_Ada beberapa hal yang membuatku menyesal sepanjang hidup, menjadi pria brengsek yang bahkan memutuskan salah satu dari keduanya tidak sanggup. Marahlah padaku karena memang begitu seharusnya, karena memang begitu sepantasnya—tapi tidak bagi wanitaku—yang seharusnya menjadi satu-satunya harus berbagi. Ia tetap tersenyum menyambutku hingga sesuatu terjadi… semua hal menjadi semakin sesak ketika aku membaca buku dengan selembar kalimat yang ia tulis dengan penuh perasaan berjudul __**Only One**__._

.

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Only One © Kapten_

_Warning! __**Another Universal, Another Reality,**__ Alur mundur maju. saya bukan Masashi Kishimoto dan saya sudah lihat ending Naruto—jadi tolong tidak usah mensuruh/menyuruh melihat komiknya lagi. SONGFICT_

_p.s : Tolong jika menemukan typo atau kekurangan bisa beritahu saya untuk diperbaiki._

_p.s.s : Kesan, kritik, saran selalu diterima._

.

_**25 tahun lalu…**_

Apa yang terlihat dari luar selalu membuatmu terkecoh—bahkan bilangan dari anak yang kau punya bukan dasar dari standar isi hati dan kesetiaan, jangan marah padaku hanya karena kalimat barusan yang pada kenyataannya—entah kau berusaha menutup mata atau hidup dalam delusi tak berkesudahan—hidup memanglah tidak semudah novel roman Harlequin dengan pria _cool_ dan wanita _hot innocent_—kau pikir ini dispenser? Tapi tidak menampik pula rasa sakit dan keinginan hidup tenang bahagia itu sama.

Cinta itu anugrah sekaligus bencana. Anugrah yang diberikan Tuhan untuk melangsungkan kehidupanmu sekaligus menjadi bencana bila kau tidak mampu memiliki pengendalian internal secara baik pada hati dan rasamu, bukan suatu hal yang membanggakan bila akulah salah satu dari segerombolan pria bertitel junior jika mengacu pada pengendalian internal hati—yang autisnya aku tidak mencegah hal itu terjadi. Aku mencintai dan menyayanginya, sungguh tidak berbohong tapi entah kenapa rasa itu muncul dan menjelma bagai lubang hitam dalam galaksi.

"Jika kau tak mampu membahagiakanku," jemari lentik yang selalu kuisi celahnya tengah menyimpulkan ujung dasi pada kerah kemejaku, "cukup jangan sakiti hatiku."

Aku terdiam cukup lama hingga sebuah kecupan hangat menyerang rahangku. Menghantarkan beberapa kejadian masalalu dimana dengan mantapnya aku mengucap janji untuknya.

"…aku mencintaimu."

.

_Kalimat pertama yang tertulis di halaman pertama dalam buku bersampul merah hati itu;_

_You and me—we made a __**vow**__. _

_For __**better**__ or for __**worse.**_

_Penuh makna tersirat dan semuanya berubah menjadi sesak ketika disana kutemukan torehan tanggal dan hari dimana aku pergi bertemu dengan wanita itu ketika Hinata memintaku tetap tinggal._

.

Istriku berbisik lirih dengan kalimat hangat, rasa bersalah menggumpal dalam hatiku dan membengkak dalam jangka panjang.

"Ya, aku juga." Aku tidak berbohong tentang hal ini.

Hinata tersenyum dengan tatapan sejuta arti. Kuperhatikan lingkaran hitam samar dibawah matanya dengan mata membengkak yang berusaha ditutupinya dengan polesan makeup tipis, _Hinataku menangis, menangisi apa?_ Logikaku berkata seperti itu namun batin memakiku—sang empunya. Menyadari gelagatku yang memperhatikan wajahnya, ia segera berbalik dan melangkah keluar.

"Ayo ke meja makan, anak-anak sudah menunggumu."

Dengar Naruto! Kau pria brengsek yang mampu mencintai dan melukainya secara bersamaan. Menyakiti seseorang yang mampu bertahan dengan tingkah polamu yang luar biasa. Kedua kakiku melangkah keluar kamar dengan perlahan dan memasuki ruang makan. Terdengar suara riang dari dua buah hatiku.

"Ibu, Ibu aku ingin liburan ke pantai!"

"Iya! Ayah sekarang jarang sekali mengajak jalan-jalan!"

"Ayah kalian mungkin sedang sibuk."

Bukan hanya wanitamu yang tersakiti tapi kedua anakmu juga. Tatapanku tertuju pada mereka bertiga. Dengan hati campur aduk kulangkahkan kaki dan menyapa mereka.

"AYAH!"

"Ya?" Anak bungsuku berhambur memeluk dengan senyum yang tak henti-hentinya ia umbar.

"Nanti sabtu kita ke pantai, yaaa?" Aku menaikan sebelah alis mencoba menggodanya, "jangan bilang sabtu besok ada pertemuan penting dengan pemilik saham!" Kemudian ia mencebik kesal.

Aku tahu kenapa anak seusia lima tahun mampu berbicara seperti itu meski ia tidak mengerti artinya, itu alasan yang selalu kugunakan bila ingin bertemu dengan wanita itu—tentu saja setelah rapat.

"Hima benar!" Boruto—anak pertamaku membenarkan.

Sudah lama aku menyakiti tanpa mereka ketahui, menjadi hal buruk yang selalu berputar-putar dalam kehidupanku. Semua ini salah siapa? Salahku atau salah wanita lain itu? Aku ingat pertemuan pertamaku dengan wanita itu karena pulpenku terjatuh dan diambilnya, wajahnya yang menarik dan perangainya yang lembut dan cerdas mencuri seperempat hatiku yang seharusnya untuk Hinata. Konyol ketika kukatakan bahwa aku sudah memiliki istri dan ia tidak mundur. Brengsek karena aku tak mampu tegas. Hinata… Bunuh saja aku…

Ini kisah bobrok dari seorang pria. Jangan berharap lebih meski aku lebih berharap. Penyesalan memang datang paling terakhir namun mampu dihentikan hari itu juga. _Klise._

"Sudah jangan mendesak Ayah," Hinata mengambil alih Himawari, "ayo lekas sarapan dan pergi sekolah."

Aku harus mengambil keputusan hari ini juga. Menghentikan semuanya sebelum aku kehilangan Hinata dan kedua anakku. Aku bisa menghentikannya sebelum Hinata mengetahuinya. Ya, benar.

.

_Dari awal Hinataku mengetahuinya, menyangkal hal itu karena kepercayaannya dan janjiku padanya. Satu tetes airmata yang berasal dariku jatuh dalam kalimat keputusasaannya._

_For month on end I've had my doubts_

_Denying every tear_

_I wish this would be over now_

_But I know that I still need you here_

.

"Baby."

"Yes hubby."

"I love you."

"…"

Kini butuh waktu untuknya menjawab.

"―_yes, I love you more than I know_." Hinataku tersenyum meski ada bayang-bayang hitam dimatanya. Sudut dalam hatiku berteriak bahwa ia tahu apa yang telah aku perbuat, namun itu tak mungkin, kalau benar ia tau… mengapa ia masih saja bersikap seolah baik-baik saja dan bukannya meledak seperti wanita lain? Hatinya terbuat dari apa masih saja tersenyum menyambutku jika pulang dari rumah wanita lain? Apa dia gila? **Bukan dia yang gila, tapi aku.**

.

_You have so unfaithful_

_Now sadly I know why_

_Your heart is unobtainable._

_Tidak sayang, kau memiliki seluruhnya. Dan aku seorang idot yang membiarkan secuil rasa untuk wanita itu._

_._

Hinata melambaikan tangannya saat aku mengendarai mobil keluar dari gerbang. Tujuanku hari ini bukanlah ke kantor tapi mengunjungi wanita itu, memutuskan hubungan pesakitan ini. Beberapa kali aku menatap foto keluargaku diatas dashboard, meyakinkan diriku bahwa hal ini memang yang terbaik, toh ini hanya _crush_… ya hanya _crush_.

Lihat, bahkan Tuhan memberikan kemudahan untuk menyelesaikan semua ini dengan membuat jalanan begitu lenggang di selasa pagi. Dihadapan pintu apartemen kecil ini sudah menjadi saksi bisu berapa kali aku mengunjunginya aku terdiam membatu mencoba menata susunan kalimat untuknya dan ini adalah kunjunganku yang terakhir. Dengan mantap kutekan bel disamping pintu itu, beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara sahutannya.

Ketika pintu terbuka terlihat wajahnya yang cantik dengan senyum mengembang memeluk dan menarik lenganku agar aku ikut masuk kedalam tanpa mendengar maksudku menemuinya terlebih dahulu.

"Sayaaanggg," kedua lengannya memeluk leherku, "tumben sekali kau datang pagi-pagi," tubuh bagian depannya menempel erat padaku.

"Sasame," tanganku dengan perlahan melepaskan rangkulan dan menjauhi tubuhnya. "Aku ingin bicara."

Awalnya dia merengut aneh melihat sikapku namun berangsur-angsur melunak ketika memperhatikan raut wajahku yang kuyakini kusut, "tentu, ayo duduk—" sebelum ia menarikku kembali kedalam aku menolaknya dengan tegas.

"Disini saja."

Ia menyilangkan tangan dibawah dada—semua penampilannya yang kelewat seksi menantangku, "ada apa?"

Sasame memang lembut seperti Hinata namun berbeda. Hinata dan Sasame bagai malam dan senja, bagai musim dingin dan gugur.

"Aku ingin hubungan ini berakhir." Kedua mata hazelnya membulat penuh, bibir tipisnya membuka menutup hendak berkata sesuatu, "dari awal ini memang salah. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti lebih dari ini, aku mencintai dan menyayangi Hinata…"

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia memelukku. "TIDAK! TIDAK BOLEH! AKUKAN SUDAH BILANG… a…aku tidak apa asalkan tetap disisimu."

"Sasame," ia tetap menggeleng keras dan mengeratkan pelukannya ketika aku mencoba melepaskan untaian tangannya yang mengitar pinggangku, "Sasame! Ini tidak baik—"

"TAPI AKU MENGANDUNG ANAKMU!"

.

_You say I'm crazy_

_Cause you don't think I know what you've done_

_But when you call me baby_

_I know, I'm not The Only one…_

.

Berhari-hari mencoba menemukan titik terang dari permasalahan rumit ini, namun yang kutemukan hanyalah kebuntuan. Semua masalah ini membuat emosiku naik turun, tidak lagi mempedulikan penampilan yang kini mirip manusia dengan evolusi tidak sempurna.

"Kak," suara Hinata membelaiku keluar dalam lamunan. "Sudah larut malam."

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca—sungguh tak bisa menghadapi masalah yang aku buat sendiri. Aku takut kehilangannya… Sentuhan lembut terasa di bahu dan kepalaku ketika menunduk.

"Apa yang terjadi…?" aku semakin menundukan kepala menolak bertatapan langsung dengan matanya. "Ceritakan padaku—" tubuhku menegang, aliran panas menjalar punggung yang anehnya telapak tangan dan kakiku serasa membeku. "…Sesuatu yang seharusnya kau ungkap sejak lama…"

"Kau pantas membunuhku…" bersamaan dengan itu aku memeluk tubuhnya. "Maafkan aku…" kalimat yang selalu kuucapkan ketika ia tidur sembari mengecup keningnya.

"…"

"Aku mencintaimu…" sebuah kata tanpa makna yang selalu kuucapkan padanya bagai janji manis Iblis pada manusia, "sungguh…"

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali darinya membuat hormone endhorpin menguap dari seluruh tubuhku. Melepaskan pelukanku lalu menatapnya adalah hal yang kusesali, karena hal itu aku mampu melihat wajahnya yang datar—dia…

"Maaf dan kematianmu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah…"

"…"

"Nikahi dia… selamatkan anaknya…"

Ia tahu… bahkan lebih tahu daripada yang aku pikirkan.

.

_Tubuhku bergetar… Hinataku kecewa…_

_**I can't believe you let me down**_

_**But the proof is in the way it hurts..**_

"Ayah, tante ini siapa? Semalam tadi Ibu menangis terus menerus…"

_._

_**25 tahun kemudian…**_

"_Ayah," suara anakku dari Hinata membuyarkan lamunanku, "Ibu ingin bertemu."_

_Aku menghapus air mata dan menutup buku tersebut lalu menyelipkannya dibalik mantel yang kugunakan. "Ya," jawabku pada Boruto yang masih saja menatapku dengan pandangan kecewa—sama sekali tidak berubah meski sudah 25 tahun berlalu. Memang sudah sepantasnya._

_Boruto membukakan pintu ruangan bercat putih dengan ranjang di tengahnya. Disana terlihat wanitaku sedang berbaring lemah namun tetap saja tersenyum padaku. Rambutnya masih panjang dan gelap seperti dulu, pun wajahnya yang cantik tetap terlihat meski ada guratan lembut disisi matanya._

"_Boruto… bisakah kau meninggalkan Ibu dengan Ayahmu sebentar?" ucapan lembutnya masih sama seperti dulu._

_Tanpa mencela perkataan Ibunya, ia segera keluar dari ruangan pesakitan ini. Sunyi benar-benar terjadi setelah pintu tertutup._

"_Hai…"_

"_Hai…"_

"_Kenapa diam disana Kak?" panggilannya memang tak pernah berubah meski aku sudah menyakitinya. "Kemarilah…"_

_Aku berjalan mendekatinya lalu duduk disamping ranjang. Menggenggam telapak tangan dan mengisi celahnya dengan erat. Pria brengsek yang cengeng itulah citraku setelah 25 tahun berlalu._

"_Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanyanya. Sebelah lengannya yang bebas mengelus kepalaku._

"_Baik."_

"_Hm… Bagaimana kabar Ichi?"_

"_Baik."_

"_Boleh aku meminta sesuatu…?"_

"_Te…tentu," suaraku bergetar._

"_Tidur disini… disisiku untuk kali ini…"_

"_Yaa…" _

_Meski ragu akan kenyamanan dan kesehatannya aku tetap mengiyakan keinginannya. Tidur di ranjang rumah sakit yang kecil disampingnya. Kepalanya terkulai dibahuku dan aku tetap mengelus tangan dan jemarinya yang masih tersemat cincin pernikahan kami. Berjam-jam kami seperti ini tanpa berniat membicarakan sesuatu hingga Hinata mengencangkan genggamanku._

"_Sudah lama sekali aku ingin bertanya padamu, kak."_

"…"

"_Ketika kakak berkata sayang dan cinta padaku," ada jeda disana. "Apakah itu benar?"_

"_Tentu…" Ia tersenyum, kupastikan begitu karena aku merasakannya diatas bahuku. "Aku mencintai dan menyayangimu…" entah apa yang dipikirkannya dengan kalimat ini setelah aku mengecewakannya, aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya selama bertahun-tahun setelah memintaku untuk menikahi Sasame. _

"_Ya… Akupun mencintai dan menyayangimu lebih daripada yang aku tahu." Helaan napasnya terasa berat sepertinya ia lelah_

"_Hinata…" dia menggeleng menghentikan ucapanku._

"_Kak… aku lelah… Aku ingin kau tetap disini menunggui…ku." Kalimatnya sama percis dengan kejadian dimana aku meninggalkannya demi Sasame._

"_Ya, tidurlah aku akan bersamamu sepanjang yang kau inginkan."_

_Air mataku menetes bersamaan dengan napasnya yang perlahan lahan hilang. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi… aku tidak akan melanggar janjiku lagi dan tidak akan berbohong lagi padamu—tangan sebelah kiriku menekan tombol dibawah ranjang—aku akan tetap bersamamu. Karena kau benar-benar satu-satunya untukku. Pemilik asli hati dan rasaku._

_I have loved you for many years._

_Maybe I am just not enough_

_You've made me realise my deepest fear by lying and tearing us up…_

_But… still I love you more than I know._

_December, 29__th__ 20xx_

_Uzumaki Hinata_

_._

_Sudah ku katakan ini adalah kisah bobrok dari pria. Jangan marah pada kisah ini, marahlah padaku dan pengendalian internal hatiku._

_Tuhan, ini lah salah satu do'aku padaMU setelah sekian lama… Tolong jagalah hatiku untuk dia satu-satunya yang terikat padaku. Hinataku._

_._

.

.

END

SONGS TITLE : I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE, Sam Smith


End file.
